


Sunlight

by eravy



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cezar the pug, Comfort, Hector needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravy/pseuds/eravy
Summary: Hector is warm and safe and gets to pet his dog.
Kudos: 31





	Sunlight

Hector wakes up covered in sunlight, the bright rays entering through the large clear window and leaving behind warm caresses on his skin. The first soft touch he felt in months.  
He takes his time to slowly unfold the velvet covers off of his thin form, testing the pleasant feel of the fabric between his hands, and then faces the window, drawn to the light. This is his domain, his freedom, his peace. Behind the glass, snowy mountains cover the horizon as far as he can see and blackened pine trees stand up like the thick fur of a wild animal. He opens the window and lets the cool air gently pass across the exposed skin of his face and neck, sending a small shiver down his spine.  
He takes a deep breath, fresh air instilling new life into him and the promise of a new day. Wrapped in the sharp light of the sun, he is untouchable and safe while the castle slumbers away in fabricated darkness. He is free to roam the now empty spaces that at night crawl with guards and, once in a while, he is tempted to meddle with the light: leave a window blind open, a curtain drawn, watch a happy accident unfold…  
A rapid sound of sharp claws paddling across hard stone pulls him from his daydream. Day is a dream for him and he’ll keep it close, use it well, and turn accidents into intention. A small black dog yaps at his feet; it’s a pretty creature but incomplete, much like its master. The dog’s right eye gleams an unnatural blue, but its left is just a hollow bone where a curious orb would have gleamed with anticipation in the past. Hector lifts the small creature in his arms, cradling it and lowering his face to gently rest his forehead upon the animal’s soft fur. The dog lets out a short joyous bark and meets its master’s eye when he lifts his head. Blue meets blue and hollow meets hollow hidden deep within and left behind by scarcity and violence on both sides.  
In a moment, the dog wiggles in Hector’s arms to be put down and with quick taps it makes its way across the stone floor once again to hide beneath the bed where it makes its shelter. Hector looks out the window once more, taking in one last deep breath before closing it and returning to bed himself. Here, covered by warm light, he too finds a momentary safety.


End file.
